Finally - A Sparia & Hannily Halloween One-Shot
by TeamSpariaFTW
Summary: This is a Hannily/Sparia Halloween one shot! Hope you enjoy! PM me for any requests or ideas you have!


**Spencer's POV-**

I woke up slowly. My eyes slid open adjusting to the light that shone through my bedroom window. The window was slightly open and I felt a slight breeze hit my body under the thin sheet that covered me. Birds were chirping so I guessed it was around 7am - the usual time I wake up at. Sliding the covers from me, exposing my black tank top and my pale pink short shorts, I swung me legs over to the floor off my bed. I stretched my arms and picked my phone up from my bedside table. The screen read *2 new messages* clicking on them I saw that they were both from Hanna.

**hanna: Hey Spence! Are you up yet?**

**hanna: I guess that's a no.. Call me when you wake up. We need to talk about tonight! :**D

Scrolling through my contacts list I landed on Hanna.. .. ... . ... . "Hey Hanna" "Hey Spence! Finally you're up!" "yeah, so tonight. Can it just be us four? The idea of the whole student body coming turns my stomach" "haha don't worry Spence its just me you aria and Emily! It will be so fun! I'm bringing the alcohol.." "Hanna.. Your not getting wasted on Halloween AGAIN!" "i won't I won't, I just want it to be fun!" "ok Han, I'll see you at 8" "byee" And with that. I hung up the phone and made my way downstairs. My mom, dad and sister Melissa were all in Philly for the weekend. It was Halloween so I thought it would only be right to invite my closest friends over so we could have a slumber party. -12 hours later- Its 7:00pm. One hour until my friends arrive. I decide to throw on a baggy UPenn vest, some black skinny jeans and my red converse that Hanna got me for Christmas. I slightly straightened my naturally curly hair and let it fall down either side of my shoulders. When I was done getting ready I took all of the snacks into the barn and out them on the table in the centre of the room. Walking back Inside I got a text from Aria that read:

**Aria: Emily is driving us over now, see you in five x**

**Spencer: can't wait :)**

I quickly shoved my phone back into my pocket and picked up the stack of blankets to take to the barn. The barn had two couches in so there would be **two** of us on each couch. After I dimmed the lights and lit the candles on the table in the barn i heard the doorbell ring. "COMING!" I yelled as i ran through the kitchen. The door kept knocking and knocking and knocking. "Jeeze Hanna care to knock again?!" Hanna then knocked on my forehead and walked over to the barn. Emily followed and then aria walked through the door frame smiling at me a pulling me into a hug "how have to been?" I said into her shoulder. She and Ezra broke up less than a month ago and she took it pretty hard. "I'm alright I guess, I just need some sparia time to cheer me up" she said with a wink. Closing the door behind her we made our way to the barn.

General POV-

"So what's first?" Hanna said eyeing everyone around the room. "Well I want to drink this." Aria said as she pulled out a bottle of vodka from her bag, which earned a confused look from Spencer. A couple of hours later they were all sat in a irregular circle. They had just finished a laughing fit. They had all had at least two drinks and were all a tiny bit drunk. "ok ok, lets play truth or dare!" said nanna with a huge mischievous grin on her face. "ok" they all agreed In unison. "ok Spencer, truth or dare?" Spencer though for a second, "dare." Hanna moved her eye brows up and down and smirked, "I dare you to make out with aria!" Spencer instantly turned to aria who looked slightly embarrassed. "oh um o-ok" Spencer said nervously. She moved to sit next to aria and she whispered "I'm sorry." slowly Spencer leaned in slowly to aria and captured her lips in a kiss. At first it felt awkward, but then Spencer cupped aria's face in her hands and deepened the kiss. Aria moaned into it and traced her tongue along spencer's bottom lip. She then help spencers hands to her face and they carried on kissing each other like no body else was there except them. "eh hem! Excuse me ?" Hanna shouted. "I told you guys that you could stop like 5 minutes ago!", spencers eyes widened and she turned to aria, who's face was blushing and she was biting her lip avoiding eye contact with every one in the room. "ok um. Emily truth or dare?" Spencer quickly asked before she had to admit that she liked kissing aria. "umm Truth!", Spencer thought for a second and said "if you could have sex with anybody in this room, who would it be and why?" Emily instantly blushed at her question but already knew the answer. "Ha-Hanna. I would have sex with Hanna.." she said whilst looking down at her hands. "yes! I told you girls wanna fuck me Spence!" Spencer looked at her disappointed "shut up Han." "I'd fuck Spencer!" aria chimed in with a matter of fact tone and glared at Hanna. This alerted Spencer and she turned to face aria and flashed her a mischievous smirk. "could you guys stop eye fucking and carry on with the game?" said Hanna with a a rude tone to her voice. "Aria truth or dare?" Emily asked. "dare!" aria said with a smile. Hanna whispered in Emily's ear and then Emily said "I dare you to take all of your clothes of except your underwear." aria's eyes widened in shock at Emily dare, "um o okay sure" aria stood up and lifted her t shirt over her head and slid her shorts off, revealing a coral blue bra and matching panties. Spencer couldn't take her eyes of her, and aria noticed this and blushed again. "Hanna truth or dare?" aria said quickly. "truth!", aria though for less than a second and said "Have you ever fantasized about a girl? And who?" Hanna smiled to herself and blushed a little, "yes I have actually and this one time I fantasized that we had a foursome in Spencer's parent's cabin.. Me, you, Emily and Spencer." all of the girls stared in shock at Hanna's answer. "what? I'm hot, you guys are hot. It will happen one day!" Spencer laughed to herself and said "keep dreaming Han, you will never get to taste this." she said whilst motioning her hand along her body, which earned a laugh from all of them. "wow! Am I really that unattractive?!" Spencer said whilst frowning. "Spence your sexy. End of discussion." aria said whilst smiling to herself. Around 30 minutes later Emily and Hanna were lying next to each other on the sofa asleep. Spencer must of fallen asleep because she just woke up.

**Spencer's POV:**

I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly. Checking my phone I saw that it was 1am. Looking around I saw that aria was gone. "Aria!" I whisper yelled, trying not to wake up Emily and Hanna. I got no response so I got up and exited the barn silently. Walking toward the main house I kept flashing back to earlier. To the kiss me and aria shared. It was so loving, so passionate. Stoking my fingertips along my lips, I could still feel her kiss on me. Looking around the whole house I finally went up to check my room. I walked down the hallway and pushed my bedroom door open gently to see a wide awake- still half naked aria sat on my bed staring at me. "what are you doing here aria?", she got up and walked over to me, "I was wondering what took you so long." "what do you mean?", she laughed slightly "i mean that kiss. And i mean you staring at me when i got dared to take my clothes off. And i mean that your staring at my body now. I mean you want me just as much as i want you." my eyes widen at her reasons why. I did stare, i did enjoy the kiss and i am staring now. I can't help it, she's just so perfect. "So Spence, are you just going to stand there or-" i cut her off and pulled her into a kiss. The already half naked girl pulled my t shirt downwards so that our lips connected in a heated kiss. I ran my finger through her hair and lifted her up so she had her legs wrapped around my torso. Walking us over to my bed she kept tugging at my bottom lip and kissing and nipping ny neck, earning quick low moans from me. Laying her down in the centre of my bed, i placed myself so that I was lying in between her legs- I could feel how wet she was, which made me grow wetter myself. Running my hands up her thighs and to the wire of her bra, i unclasped it quickly to remove it. Our lips never disconnected, only until she took my top off. I ran my hands down her naked body from her chest to her inner thighs to remove her wet panties. I earned a quiet moan from her mouth, especially when I teased her wet folds. "Spencer please" she winced with impatience. I grinned at her before quickly sliding two fingers inside of her, instantly earning a moan from her. "oh Spence that feels so good!" she panted. I kept pushing my fingers in and out of her at a fast pace. "Fast Spence!" pumping my fingers In and our of her at a even faster and harder motion I swiped my thumb over her clit and her hips jerked up- only making me go deeper into her. "s-Spence I'm almost there, k-keep going!" she moaned loudly. "OH! OH! OHHH SPENCER!" as her heavy breathing slowed down and she relaxed, I slid my fingers out of her and lay down next to her, pulling a blanket of top of us that was filed up at the end of my bed. "I've wanted to do that ever since I first laid eyes on you." aria said with a loving smile. "I love you Spence" this made me smile, "I love you too Ar".

Back in the barn

**Hanna's POV:**

"Em? Where's Spencer and aria?" Emily say up and looked around. She sat down on the right,side,of the couch across from Hanna. "I'm sure they're fine." Emily said with a smile. "Do you remember earlier?" I asked with a small smile. "yes. Yes I,do." said Emily swallowing nervously. "So you remember the part where you said you would fuck me?" is said whilst biting my lip. "Yeah I,remember." said Emily looking down at her hands. I moved closer to her and moved to her face, "Do you still wanna fuck me Em?" I said whilst staring her right in the eye. "W-Why do you ask." Emily said whilst flashing her eyes to and from my lips. I leaned in next to her ear and my lips rubbed on it as I said "Because I wanna fuck you too." and with that Emily pulled me into a kiss and I kissed back straight away. I moved myself so that i was lying in between her legs and i started kissing up her neck and along her jawline until our lips meeted once again. Feeling her tug at the bottom of my t shirt i let her remove it foe me and i unclasped my bra. Surprisingly she grabbed my left boob and took the nipple in her mouth. She kept earning long drousy moans from me as she licked and nipped at my chest. I removed her t shirt and unclasped her bra so that both of our top halves were naked. Slowly i slip my hands down her sides and pulled down her shorts to expose her bright pink thong, "jeeze Emily who knew you were hiding such a hot body under those track suits?" this made her blush and i hooked my thumbs on panties' straps and tugged gently, asking to remove them. All i got was a quick nod and a moan into my mouth and i knew that was a sign to hurry up. "Hanna please, please fuck me." Emily moaned, which shocked me because all my life Emily was always the quiet, shy one. Sliding off her panties i lowered my body whilst placing small kissed down her body. I reached her centre and placed a kiss above her wet folds. Her hips jerked upwards and she sighed with frustration. "ok ok ill stop teasing you." i told her and quickly plunged my tongue into her. "Ohh Han that feels so good!" she said while squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip. Pushing my tongue inside her, going deeper and deeper, I got my thumb and pressed it against her clit. Knowing she was almost there because she was shaking I removed my tongue and pushed two fingers inside of her and pumped them in and out at a fast pace, until she came. When she was done I lay down next to her and cuddled into her side. "Em that was so hot." I said shocked. "it was amazing Hanna. You're amazing." she replied with a smile. "you're amazing too."

THE END!


End file.
